Sous-marin
by Xelyxia-Babymek
Summary: Tony et Gibbs se retrouvent coincés dans un sous-marin… Petite fic lemon. ATTENTION : si vous n'aimez pas le YAOI, ne cliquez pas sur le lien ! M pour le lemon des deux derniers chapitres. Les deux 1ers chapitres se suffisent à eux-mêmes si vous ne voulez pas allez jusqu'au lemon ;)
1. Chap 1- Oups

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Yaoi lemon.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Sous-genre :** Yaoi Lemon

**Résumé :** Tony et Gibbs se retrouvent coincé dans un sous-marin…

.

* * *

.

**Sous-marin**

**Chapitre I – Oups…**

.

Deux marines avaient été retrouvés morts dans un sous-marin. Vous savez ? Un de ces sous-marins de poche utilisés pour aller explorer les fonds marins où vous ne tenez qu'à un ou deux ? Une boîte de conserve avait dit Tony, ou un jouet pour enfant à mettre dans sa baignoire. Tim et Ziva avaient levé les yeux au ciel et Abby avait fait remarquer que ça tiendrais plus dans une piscine que dans une baignoire. Gibbs, lui, s'était tenté d'une calotte et d'un ordre : trouver des éléments de preuves. Et vite.

Les deux marines faisaient partit d'une équipe scientifique étudiant les fonds marins et plus spécifiquement certains types de poissons des grands fonds desquels l'armée espérait pouvoir tirer une nouvelle sorte de poison. Cette mission était évidemment officiellement inexistante et il avait fallut que MacGee pirate – une fois de plus – les dossiers classés secrets de l'armée.

Quant au sous-marin actuellement dans le hangar du NCIS que l'équipe de Gibbs avait sous les yeux, il avait été retrouvé échoué sur une plage, renfermant deux corps actuellement sur les tables de Ducky. Et, pour le moment, aucun indice sur la façon dont ils étaient décédés.

Abby avait des prélèvements à faire à l'intérieur pour ses analyses. Hélas, elle s'était cassé la jambe deux jours plus tôt, lors d'une fête de charité au cours de laquelle elle avait participé à un spectacle sur échasse : l'un des _acteurs_ était tombé, l'emportant dans sa chute.

Tony, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de s'enfermer dans la boîte de conserve, proposa à ses collègues de tirer à la courte paille. Le soupçonnant de vouloir tricher, Ziva et Tim n'avaient accepté qu'à la condition que ce soit Abby qui tienne les pailles. Et Tony avait perdu – ou gagner le droit de pénétrer dans l'engin.

Évidemment, des références à des films mettant en scène des sous-marins ne leur fut pas épargné.

Tony remit des tas d'échantillons de trucs, de machins et de bidules à Abby qui ne cessait de lui demander s'il avait bien regardé à tel ou tel endroit, sous tel ou tel élément de l'engin. Lorsqu'il découvrit un petit appareil photo numérique coincé derrière un gros tuyau dont il aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer l'utilité, il lui fallut de l'aide. Tim et Ziva étant partit interroger les familles des victimes, il ne restait plus que Gibbs pour se glisser dans la capsule avec lui.

Lorsque Gibbs pénétra dans le sous-marin, Tony se recula tant qu'il pu pour laisser de la place à son patron. Ce faisant, il enclencha par inadvertance le mécanisme de verrouillage du petit bolide aquatique. Le « _clac_ » sonore les fit se retourner vivement et grimacer devant le hublot. De l'autre côté, Abby, occupée à effectuer des analyses, leur tournait le dos et ne se rendit donc compte de rien.

« Heu… ça s'ouvre comment, patron ? »

.

**À suivre**

.


	2. Chap 2 - Enfin

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Yaoi lemon.

**Fandom :** NCIS

**Genre :** Romance

**Sous-genre :** Yaoi Lemon

**Résumé :** Tony et Gibbs se retrouvent coincé dans un sous-marin…

.

* * *

.

**Sous-marin**

**Chapitre II – Enfin…**

.

Après avoir inspecté l'appareil – de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur avec l'aide d'Abby – ils furent obligés de constater qu'il leur était impossible d'ouvrir à nouveau le sas. Tony avait en effet, bien malgré lui, enclenché un système de sécurité empêchant toute ouverture avant _une quinzaine_ d'heures ! Soit, pas avant 6 heures du matin.

Tony râla, Gibbs se retint d'exploser – mais n'oublia pas de filer une calotte à son agent maladroit – et Abby invoqua les dieux de toutes les religions passées, présentes et encore inexistantes de leur venir en aide. En vain, comme il était à prévoir.

Tony et Gibbs allaient devoir se passer de repas et de café – ce dernier point étant très certainement le pire de tout – et passer la nuit là. Tous les deux. Lorsque vint la fin de la journée, chaque membre de l'équipe passa leur souhaiter une nuit aussi _bonne_ que possible et ils furent laisser seuls dans le hangar faiblement éclairé à leur attention.

Abby avait évidemment voulu rester dormir à côté du sous-marin, et il avait fallu que Gibbs lui ordonne – par signes – de rentrer chez elle parce qu'il aurait besoin d'elle en super forme pour le lendemain pour qu'elle obtempère. C'est donc en traînant les pieds qu'elle avait suivit Tim et Ziva hors du bâtiment.

.

« Je suis vraiment dé- Aïe ! »

« Excuse-toi encore une fois et je t'étrangle, Dinozzo », maugréa Gibbs un tantinet sur les dents.

L'homme au regard d'acier n'aurait, en d'autres circonstances, pas été plus dérangé que cela par le fait de se retrouver enfermé dans un sous-marin de poche, seul ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui lui posait problème était la personne avec qui il se trouvait. Au fil des ans, ses sentiments pour le jeune homme avaient dépassé le cadre amical ou même paternel il rêvait en fait de plus en plus souvent d'un Tony pâmé de désir entre ses bras.

Gibbs ne se considérait pas comme étant homosexuel, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'il lui était arrivé d'avoir eut des rapports avec un homme ou deux cela ne durait jamais plus de quelques rencontres et la plupart avaient été lors de longues missions. Mais, Anthony Dinozzo junior… S'il devait un jour se passer quelque chose avec le jeune homme – ce qui était plus qu'improbable –, il voudrait que cela soit plus qu'une simple histoire de sexe et même beaucoup plus, pour être honnête.

Et si l'homme toujours si sûr de lui-même ne s'était jamais déclaré ni n'avait jamais laissé filtré le moindre indice – à sa connaissance, du moins – ce n'était que parce que le jeune homme était, 1) un homme à femme, 2) un collègue (et subordonnée) de travail, et 3) un homme à femme.

Il ne voulait pas non plus prendre le risque de briser le lien qu'ils partageaient tout deux. Ne plus voir Tony débarquer chez lui pour partager une bière ou le regarder travailler sur son bateau tout en sifflant avec lui son bourbon, ne plus pouvoir couler des regards vers lui pour l'admirer alors que personne en regardait, ne plus pouvoir l'entendre déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi… Sans parler du respect teinté d'admiration que le jeune homme lui portait. Non, il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de perdre tout ça.

Alors ce tête-à-tête forcé, et surtout cette promiscuité, s'annonçait très difficile. Le corps de Tony se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien et il devait résister à son envie de le toucher. Les lèvres dont il avait si souvent rêvé étaient là, à portée des siennes… et ce cou où montait et descendait la pomme d'adam du jeune homme lorsqu'il parlait…. Lorsqu'il parlait ?! Mince ! Que venait donc de dire Tony ? Gibbs se secoua mentalement, forçant ses yeux à remonter vers ceux d'un vert si envoûtant de Tony et son attention à revenir sur les paroles du jeune homme.

« Gibbs ? Tu m'écoutes ? », s'impatienta Tony.

« Hun-hun. Je réfléchissais à quelque chose… Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais comment on allait s'organiser pour dormir », répéta-t-il en faisant un mouvement circulaire pour désigner l'espace de leur prison.

Gibbs regarda autour d'eux. La capsule était faite pour qu'un ou deux hommes puissent manipuler l'engin. Il y avait donc deux sièges pivotant qui emplissaient – hélas – quasiment tout l'espace. Tout le pourtour était composé d'une grande console. Bien qu'ils puissent se tenir debout, il ne fallait que trois ou quatre pas pour aller d'un bout à l'autre. Un homme pouvait donc se coucher au sol, mais pas deux… ou alors corps-à-corps….

« _Stop !_ », se gronda mentalement le chef d'équipe.

« Hum… Eh bien… Tu peux dormir là, on te fera un oreiller avec nos vestes. Moi, je dormirais sur l'un des fauteuils. M'ont l'air assez confortable pour une nuit. »

« Je suis le plus jeune », constata Tony qui avait manqué dire « _Tu es le plus vieux_ ». « C'est plutôt à moi de dormir dans le fauteuil. »

« Peut-être, mais je suis le boss. C'est donc moi qui assigne les couchettes », rétorqua Gibbs. En réalité, il craignait que, si Tony prenait le fauteuil, il change d'avis au milieu de la nuit et vienne s'allonger près de lui par terre.

« D'accord, d'accord », soupira Tony. « Et sinon, en attendant l'heure de dormir, on fait quoi ? J'ai pas pris de jeu de cartes avec moi. »

« Que penses-tu de finir ce pour quoi nous nous sommes retrouvés là ? On a des indices à trouver. »

L'Italien regarda son supérieur se mettre à quatre pattes pour regarder derrière le tuyau cachant l'appareil photo qu'il avait précédemment repéré. Si Gibbs avait pu voir de quel façon les yeux verts s'étaient attardé sur son postérieur pour ensuite remonter le long de ses flancs jusqu'à sa nuque, il en aurait frissonné de délice et aurait très probablement cessé de se poser des questions sur le jeune homme pour lui sauter immédiatement dessus !

Tony se reprit et s'accroupit à son tour, se coulant sous la console de bord pour aider Gibbs. À eux deux, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour récupérer l'appareil qu'ils posèrent avec soin sur le siège le plus proche. Assis par terre, genoux contre genoux, les deux agents spéciaux du NCIS se regardèrent longuement et un silence gênant s'installa pour quelques minutes.

Gibbs marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct et se détourna, prétextant de chercher de nouveaux indices. Un instant plus tard, il entendit un soupir triste échapper à son subordonné qui se remit, lui aussi, au travail. Bien que curieux de la raison de ce soupir, Gibbs feignit de n'avoir rien remarqué – ou de n'en avoir que faire. Deux heures plus tard, un tas de choses à analyser pour Abby était empilé sur le siège : des relevés d'empreintes, des fibres diverses et variées, et d'autres échantillons tous soigneusement étiquetés et emballés.

La gêne s'installa de nouveau, chacun des deux hommes évitant de regarder l'autre, glissant toutefois aussi discrètement que possible un regard ou deux vers l'autre. Ils étaient de nouveau assis en tailleur face-à-face, cette fois-ci derrière les sièges, dans le seul espace libre de l'habitacle.

Tony essaya bien de détendre l'atmosphère en sortant une ânerie ou l'autre, mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortait et il la refermait, se sentant idiot. Il leur arrivait pourtant souvent d'être seuls tous les deux, alors pourquoi cette gêne maintenant ? Une bonne heure s'écoula ainsi. Et plus le temps passait, et plus ils étaient conscient de la présence de l'autre. Et de leur promiscuité.

« Heu… Patron ? Je peux te poser une question ? », demanda gauchement Tony en examinant ses ongles Ô combien intéressants de près.

« Demande toujours, Dinozzo. »

« Je me demandais… Enfin, je voulais savoir… » Tony chercha ses mots.

« Dinozzo », le pressa Gibbs, « viens-en au fait. »

« Ah, oui », dit-il en se grattant la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Tu penses quoi de… heu… des relations entre hommes ? »

« De quel genre de relation tu parles ? », demanda prudemment l'ex-marine.

« Eh bien… » Tony déglutit, gigota nerveusement, puis se lança enfin. « Du genre amants… »

Aucune réponse ne venant, Tony releva les yeux vers Gibbs. Celui-ci le regardait avec une drôle d'expression : il y voyait de l'étonnement, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre, comme de… de l'espoir ? Non, il devait mal interpréter les choses, c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux hommes se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux, chacun pouvant lire ce qu'il ressentait lui-même dans celui de l'autre : désir, espoir, crainte de se tromper. Trois longues minutes s'étirèrent ainsi avant que Gibbs ne fasse la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, la seule chose à laquelle son esprit pouvait penser : il tendit la main vers Tony, la referma sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui, écrasant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Ah ! Ces lèvres pleines contre les siennes ! Cette peau souple sous ses doigts ! La chaleur émanant de ce corps enfin si proche !

Tony resta un instant figé, incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente : Gibbs l'embrassait ! Puis il se détendit et un soupir glissa de ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent. Aussitôt, une langue se glissa dans sa bouche et vint caresser la sienne. Ce fut alors un grognement de plaisir qui monta de sa gorge tandis que son corps frissonnait de plaisir.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Tony répondit au baiser et ses mains s'accrochèrent au devant de la chemise de Gibbs. Le baiser se fit plus intense, plus… pressé.

.

**The End**

ou

**À suivre**

* * *

.

**Warning**** :**

**Attention !** Les deux prochains chapitres sont entièrement lemon ! Pur PWP concluant ces deux chapitres qui auraient pu se suffire à eux-mêmes.  
Mais, ce serait mal me connaître qu'envisager que je parvienne à me retenir d'écrire une ou deux scènes... disons, chaude !

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas plus d'intérêt que ça (ou pas l'âge minimum requis, blablabla...) pour les câlins coquins pas sages du tout entre deux hommes considère ce chapitre comme une fin.

Pour les autres... eh bien, bonne lecture !


	3. Chap 3 - Je te veux

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Yaoi lemon.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Sous-genre :** Yaoi Lemon

**Résumé :** Tony et Gibbs se retrouvent coincé dans un sous-marin…

**Notes de l'auteur :** Comme précisé à la fin du précédent chapitre, voici le premier des deux chapitres totalement lemon. C'est votre dernière chance pour changer d'avis si vous ne désirez pas vous plonger dans la lecture d'une partie de jambes en l'air entre hommes.  
Si, au contraire, vous adorez ça, alors n'hésitez pas et... plongez !

.

* * *

.

**Sous-marin**

**Chapitre III – Je te veux**

.

Plus rien n'existait que ce baiser et le désir montant en lui, il n'était plus capable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Tony ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé à embrassé – ou être embrassé ? – par son patron. Et, pour le moment, seul la main enserrant sa nuque et celle posée sur sa hanche comptaient. Et cette bouche dévorant la sienne ! Il entendit gémir sans réaliser immédiatement que cela venait de lui.

L'italien avait toujours admiré l'ex-sniper et cherché sa reconnaissance, mais, au fil des ans et des enquêtes, ses sentiments avaient évolués. Il cherchait de plus en plus sa compagnie, appréciant les instants partagés à siroter une bière accompagnée d'un bon steak ou à déguster un bourbon en le regardant bricoler son bateau. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour être bien ensemble.

Puis, il avait commencé à s'interroger sur son attirance pour son aîné. Il n'avait interrogé celui-ci que pour savoir quel était sa position sur le sujet, ce qu'il pensait des relations entre hommes, sans arrières pensées aucune… Jamais il n'avait envisagé que les choses prennent ce tour !

Puis, trop vite à son goût, le baiser prit fin suite à un besoin évident d'oxygène, les laissant tous deux pantelants. Tony rouvrit des yeux qu'il ignorait avoir fermé et se noya aussitôt dans deux orbes bleu-gris d'une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Et ce regard envoya une décharge dans tout son corps jusqu'à son sexe qui pulsa, impatient. Un gémissement glissa de ses lèvres et ses yeux papillonnèrent la main sur sa hanche glissa alors dans le bas de son dos et l'attira plus prêt encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis à califourchon sur les cuises de Gibbs.

Les deux hommes grognèrent lorsque leurs érections furent pressées l'une contre l'autre et Gibbs attira Tony dans un baiser plus passionné que le précédent, y mettant tout ses sentiments pour son cadet et surtout tout son désir pour lui, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire avec des mots.

Tony passa ses bras autour des épaules de Gibbs, ses mains s'égarant dans les mèches grises, et se mit à onduler du bassin, ayant besoin de plus de friction, de plus de… plus de Gibbs. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait le sentiment d'avoir la tête légère tandis que du feu coulait dans ses veines et engorgeait son sexe tendu.

Gibbs, pourtant plus en contrôle, avait lui aussi ce sentiment de légèreté, et se perdait dans les sensations nouvelles que lui procuraient ce baiser et le corps du jeune homme. Il tira les cheveux à la base de la nuque, pour le forcber à rejeter la tête en arrière tandis que ses lèvres quittaient la bouche affamée de Tony pour glisser le long de sa mâchoire jusque dans son cou. Là, il lécha la veine palpitant doucement sous la peau jusqu'à la clavicule qu'il mordilla.

Il fut récompensé par un long gémissement bas qui roula longuement dans la gorge qu'il dévorait de baisers, léchant, suçant et mordillant tour à tour.

Puis ce fut au tour de ses mains de partir à la découverte du corps musclé entre ses bras. Ses caresses se firent plus pressantes quand Tony se mit également à explorer son torse ferme. Leurs bouches se dévorèrent de nouveau, sauvagement, fous de désir l'un pour l'autre.

Les vêtements étant définitivement dans le chemin, ils furent ôtés entre baisers, caresses et grognements, aucun des deux hommes ne supportant de rester longtemps loin de la peau de l'autre. Et lorsque Gibbs prit un téton entre ses lèvres et suça fort tandis qu'il pinçait et faisait rouler l'autre entre ses doigts, Tony s'arqua en grognant de plaisir, le nom de Jethro sur les lèvres.

Mais ce fut bien vite de nouveau insuffisant, il leur fallait toujours plus de l'autre. Beaucoup plus.

Les mains de Gibbs glissèrent le long des flancs de Tony, lui provoquant d'agréables frissons, et saisirent en coupe le fessier ferme. Tony gémit contre sa bouche et il serra les deux globes les écartant et les ramenant l'un vers l'autre. Le jeune homme émit un râle qui vibra directement dans l'aine de l'ex-marine qui grogna à son tour de façon possessive.

L'Italien se frottait de plus en plus lascivement contre Jethro, et bientôt celui-ci perdit tout contrôle. Il le renversa soudainement sur le dos, enfonçant tout son contre dans le sien, le souffle court. Il lui mordilla le lobe avant de grogner d'une voix lourde profonde à son oreille, son souffle chaud faisant délicieusement frissonner le jeune homme.

« Je te veux, Tony. Maintenant. »

.

**À suivre**

.


	4. Chap 4 - Libération

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Yaoi lemon.

**Fandom :** NCIS  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Sous-genre :** Yaoi Lemon

**Résumé :** Tony et Gibbs se retrouvent coincé dans un sous-marin…

**Notes de l'auteur :** Et voilà le second chapitre lemon et le dernier de cette petite fic sans prétention. Prenez donc une dernière respiration et profitez de cette dernière plongée en sous-marin ; nous allons bientôt effectuer une remontée vers la surface.

En espérant que vous aurez apprécié le voyage et surtout que vous vous serez autant régalé(e)s à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire.

.

* * *

.

**Sous-marin**

**Chapitre IV – Libération**

.

_« Je te veux, Tony. Maintenant. »_

.

Son cœur eut des ratés et la profondeur sexuelle de la voix manqua le faire jouir ici et maintenant. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, comment il pouvait se retrouver sur le point de se faire sauter par l'homme qu'il admire tant. Mais son cœur – et surtout son corps ! – s'en fichait royalement. Il voulait tout ça, il en crevait d'envie même. Il aimait cette possessivité qu'il avait entendu dans le ton de Gibbs, et il aimait se savoir désiré par cet homme.

« Jethro… », gémit-il entre deux grognements provoqués par les mouvements de bassin de Gibbs contre le sien.

« Nnnhh ! Jethro ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'arquant lorsque Gibbs glissa sa main entre leurs ventres pour serrer à travers le tissu son érection palpitante.

Gibbs aima entendre son prénom rouler sur la langue de Tony et en frissonna délicieusement. Il entreprit de défaire le pantalon qui le gênait et, sans cesser d'embrasser, lécher, sucer et mordiller chaque morceau de peau à porté de bouche, il arracha habilement le vêtement. Il se recula alors pour admirer le corps sous lui et dut lutter pour ne pas baisser son propre pantalon et prendre le jeune homme immédiatement, sans autre forme de procès.

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau enfiévrée tout en le dévorant des yeux. Quant à Tony, il avait d'abord gémit de dépit lorsqu'il s'était redressé, mais, maintenant, de voir ces yeux aux pupilles si dilatées qu'il n'apercevait qu'à peine le halo gris des iris glisser sur lui… son cœur en avait des ratés tandis que son sexe, plus dur que jamais, pulsait douloureusement dans sa gaine de tissu.

« Jethro… », supplia-t-il en donnant un bref coup de bassin dans le vide.

Les yeux noirs de désirs, véritables promesses de luxure, remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et plongèrent dans les siens. Tony en eut le souffle coupé. Puis, comme au ralentit, Gibbs descendit sur lui, embrassa sensuellement ses lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou, puis le long de son torse et de son ventre. Là, il plongea dans son nombril, lui arrachant un cri, mi-râle, mi-grognement, tandis que ses doigts glissèrent dans l'élastique de son boxer, jouant un instant avec.

Juste avant que Tony ne le supplie encore, Gibbs tira enfin le dernier morceau de tissu lui masquant l'objet de son désir et le membre libéré de Tony vint claquer contre son ventre, y laissant une trace humide de pré-sperme. Gibbs lécha, et grogna de satisfaction lorsque le goût salé et quelque peu poivré de Tony envahit sa bouche. Sans lâcher le jeune homme des yeux, il lécha ensuite le gland sensible avant de laisser la longue verge descendre jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge, arrachant un râle de pure extase à son agent désormais plus spécial que jamais.

Tony cru défaillir lorsque Gibbs l'avala tout entier. Mais l'intensité du plaisir n'était rien à côté de la pipe que son patron entreprit de lui tailler. L'une de ses mains vint se perdre dans les cheveux fins de Gibbs, tandis que l'autre vint s'agripper à son épaule comme s'il craignait de se noyer s'il la lâchait. Les déferlantes de plaisir qui balayèrent son corps étaient toutes plus puissantes que les précédentes et très vite, il ne fut plus que gémissements et soupirs, répétant « _Jethro_ » comme on chante un mantra.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus empêcher son corps de céder, il tenta de prévenir Gibbs et de le repousser, mais ce dernier ne fit qu'accélérer le mouvement, suçant plus fort, et soudain, Tony se libéra en longs jets dans la bouche qui le dévorait, criant sa délivrance, le corps complément arqué par la violence de l'orgasme.

Malgré ses quelques expériences passées, Gibbs n'avait encore jamais sucé un homme. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu le sexe de Tony, il n'avait pas réfléchit un seul instant à ce qu'il faisait et, maintenant, il avalait jusqu'à la dernière goutte de jouissance du jeune homme, et cela l'exista d'avantage encore. Il relâcha enfin le membre vidé avec un petit « _pop_ » qui le fit sourire et remonta le long du corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Il regarda avec fascination le torse se soulever et s'abaisser rapidement, légèrement étonné – mais ravi – d'en être la cause. Lorsqu'il arriva au visage orné d'un sourire de béatitude, il rit doucement, provoquant l'ouverture des beaux yeux verts. Ceux-ci dévoilèrent immédiatement au détective à quel point Tony était partit loin et combien il semblait avoir du mal à redescendre des hauteurs de son orgasme et il eut un sourire à la fois attendri et amusé.

Doucement, il se pencha sur le jeune homme et effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant de les lécher. Tony soupira de contentement et lui accorda l'entrée. Gibbs ne se fit pas prier. Petit à petit, le baiser sembla rendre des forces à l'italien qui répondit de plus en plus passionnément. Gibbs le sentit durcir contre lui, et bientôt son sexe était tout à fait revenu à la vie. Le sang de l'ex-sniper ne fit qu'un tour et il manqua, une fois encore perdre le contrôle.

« Arrêtes ça, Tony », grogna-t-il contre sa bouche lorsque son jeune amant se mit à se frotter contre lui. « Arrêtes ou je ne pourrais plus me contrôler… »

« Et… si… si je ne vou- Mmmmh… voulais pas que tu gaaa… gardes le contrôle ? », lui rétorqua un Tony aux pupilles dilatées et à la voix haletante.

Gibbs émis un grondement sourd pour toute réponse, dévorant presque violement la bouche décidément trop tentante – en elle-même tant que pour les paroles et les sons qui en sortaient. Gibbs fit descendre sa main droite le long du corps frissonnant jusqu'à se glisser sous la cuisse de Tony qu'il releva et enroula autour de sa taille. Puis sa main s'insinua sous son amant pour caresser la peau satinée – comme des fesses de bébé, s'étonna Gibbs – de son fessier.

Petit à petit, ses caresses se rapprochèrent de la petite entrée intime du jeune homme. Celui-ci hoqueta lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur le pourtour de l'anneau de muscle puis geignit de dépit lorsqu'il s'en éloigna. Gibbs continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Tony pousser son bassin contre sa main pour accentuer la pression. Alors, doucement, il glissa une première phalange à l'intérieur du corps chaud. Et immédiatement il sut qu'il était le premier – et il espérait également être le dernier – à avoir les honneurs de pénétrer ce corps d'adonis.

Lorsque Gibbs força doucement l'anneau de muscle, Tony fut étonné de ne pas avoir mal. Une légère brûlure peut-être, mais surtout une drôle de sensation, ni tout à fait confortable ni tout à fait inconfortable. Le doigt ressortit pour revenir aussitôt, forçant un peu plus loin le passage. Alors qu'il allait grogner d'inconfort, la bouche de Gibbs se referma sur l'un de ses tétons oublié et le grognement se transforma en râle de plaisir.

Son amant le distrayait en pinçant ou mordillant les petits boutons de chaires de nouveau pleinement durcis chaque fois qu'il enfonçait de nouveau son doigt en lui et bien vite Tony ne réalisa même pas qu'il bougeait maintenant en rythme avec Gibbs. Puis Gibbs le mordit un peu plus fort au moment où il ajoutait un second doigt en lui. Tony cria en s'arquant légèrement.

Gibbs sentit Tony se tendre à l'intrusion du second doigt et resta un instant immobile. Instant pendant lequel il embrassa Tony à pleine bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge de lui-même – quoique inconsciemment – les hanches. Alors il entreprit d'élargir l'étroit canal, couvrant le visage et le cou de Tony de baiser.

Et soudain Tony se cambra, poussant un cri proche de la jouissance : Gibbs venait de heurter la boule de nerf hyper-sensible caché dans les profondeurs de son corps. Bien sûr, Gibbs prit soin de l'atteindre la plus couvent possible et ajouta rapidement un troisième doigt, puis un quatrième. De plus en plus excité par les bruits si diablement érotiques émanant de Tony, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre longtemps. Il avait trop envie du jeune homme.

Tony avait soudain ressentit une onde d'un plaisir insoupçonné balayer son corps et des flashs blancs avaient explosés derrières ses paupières. Il avait alors sentit Gibbs accélérer le mouvement et chaque fois que les doigts de son supérieur touchaient ce quelque chose en lui – sa prostate, apprendrait-il plus tard – il sentait tout son corps balayé par ce tsunami de pur plaisir. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus et ne réalisa même pas qu'il en était venu à s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts de Gibbs. Il gémit de frustration au vide soudain lorsque Gibbs les retira.

Un souffle chaud vint chatouiller son cou et son oreille et la voix basse de Gibbs le fit frémir d'anticipation.

« Respire à fond, Tony. Prêt ? »

Tony hocha la tête en gémissant, il voulait sentir Gibbs en lui vite. Ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Une vague inquiétude vint vaguement lui titiller l'esprit, mais, encore haut perché dans les Monts du Plaisir, il la chassa bien vite, telle une mouche importune.

Gibbs se défit rapidement de ses derniers vêtements et aligna son sexe débordant déjà. Puis, embrassant Tony, il poussa dans l'étroit et brûlant canal, le pré-sperme s'écoulant de son membre d'acier l'aidant à glisser jusqu'à la garde. Les deux hommes grognèrent, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre.

Gibbs s'immobilisa et regarda le visage crispé de douleur de Tony se détendre petit-à-petit. Il dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas bouger, tout son corps hurlant son besoin de pilonner le jeune homme sans attendre. Lorsque les deux lacs verts s'ouvrirent de nouveau, il embrassa délicatement le jeune homme avant de replonger son regard dans le sien. Ses mains relâchèrent les hanches étroites pour caresser les flancs et il mit dans son regard tout l'amour et tout le désir qu'il avait pour le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il sentit Tony se décontracter, il raffermi sa prise sur ses hanches et se mit à bouger lentement en lui. Gibbs ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver la prostate de Tony qui en réclama bientôt plus, plus fort et plus vite. L'ex-sniper ne se fit pas prier et bientôt, il sentit les muscles anaux se contracter par spasmes autour de son membre tandis que son amant jouissait entre leurs ventres, couvrant leurs torses. Encore trois puissants coups de boutoirs et il se répandait à son tour au plus profond de Tony.

Gibbs se dégagea doucement et récupéra, à l'aveuglette, leurs vêtements épars et en utilisa un au hasard pour les essuyer, Tony et lui. Enfin, il trouva le courage d'ouvrir les placards près d'eux à la recherche du kit de secours où il trouva – comme il l'avait espéré – une couverture de survie. Enfin, il s'écroula aux côtés du jeune agent qu'il attira contre lui. Tony poussa un soupir de contentement en posant sa tête sur le torse de Gibbs et se lova tout contre lui. Gibbs étendit la couverture sur eux et embrassa le front du jeune homme avant de s'endormir à son tour, le serrant fermement.

.

Ce qui les réveilla quelques heures plus tard fut le cri poussé par une Abby matinalement sortie du lit pour venir les libérer et qui les fixait maintenant bouche bée et yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité….

.

**The End**

.

.


End file.
